Trinity of Blood
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: A Harry Potter, Midnighters, Morganville Vampires, Twilight and Vampire Knight crossover. Full summary inside. Rated K for possible inuendos, langauage and adult themes.
1. Full Summary

Full summary;

Harry, Michael and Rex Cullen (Harry Potter, Michael Glass and Rex Greene) have gone back to Cross Academy after years (The years featuring the original stories) of being away, with them are their closest friends; Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Eve, Shane and Claire and Melissa, Jonathan, Jessica and Dess, all of whom are in the day class. The problem? The triplets themselves (Harry, Michael and Rex) are in the night class! What will happen if Sayori (now in on the secret of the night class and Ok with it) tells the friends about what the night class are? Especially with the entire night class (including Yuuki and Zero, now night class) away hunting down level E vampires across America! (Cross Academy is now in Washington).


	2. Back to School

"Cross Academy, god it feels like I never left" Rex sighed as he looked up at the school that would be his and his friends' home for the next five years, "Jesus Rex nostalgic much?" Dess giggled from behind him as they walked up the front steps of the school, "oh shut up" Rex grumbled just then there was a shout "Rex!" and a girl with brown hair, came shooting down the steps towards them and threw her arms around Rex's neck who had dropped his cases and hugged the girl tight "Hiya Yuuki, long time no see" he chuckled as he set the girl on her feet, "guys, this is Yuuki Cross, Yuuki, this is Melissa, Jonathan, Jessica and Dess" he added noticing the stunned looks on his friends' faces, "oh Rex look, your brothers are here" Yuuki said pointing towards the gates where they could see two boys hugging, Rex took off towards them at top speed with Yuuki about half a step behind him, "hopeless aren't they?" said a voice from the doors, looking behind them they saw a boy with grey hair in similar clothes to Yuuki's stood in the doorway. "The name's Zero, Zero Kiryu Cross" he said helpfully, "I'm Yuuki's foster brother" he added, "does your dad make you guys dress like that?" Jessica asked, "No this is our uniform" zero chuckled as he scratched his neck, "oh crap, this place has a uniform?" Dess moaned, "Umm, yeah, did you guys not read the prospectus?" Zero smirked, "Rex wouldn't let us" Melissa explained, "oh, you four are Rex's friends, that figures" Zero muttered as there was a crash from the doorway and they saw Rex, his brothers and Yuuki in a heap on the floor, laughing their heads off. "Well let's get you lot settled in" Zero and Yuuki said in unison, looking at each other they led the ten friends off to the school supplies in search of day class uniforms.

"Well, this is you guys" Yuuki said pointing up at the sun dorm where the day class students stayed, "what about you five?" Ginny enquired as the triplets and Cross siblings had not joined them on the steps, "oh we're in the night class so we're in the moon dorm on the other side of campus" Yuuki answered as the five of them set off for their dorm.

"Hey you must be the new kids, I'm Sayori Wakaba" a girl introduced herself she informed them of their room placements; at CA, students slept three to a dorm room, so Shane, Ron and Jonathan were in a room together, as were Ginny, Eve and Melissa, Hermione, Claire and Dess were in a dorm room which left Jessica in a room with Sayori and her dorm buddy Angela Westerfield (**author's note; Angela moved in after Yuuki transferred to night class**).

Meanwhile in the moon dorm, the triplets were being welcomed back by their class mates, "it's great to have you back guys" Rima and Ruka had said hugging them, "welcome home Trinity of Blood" the boys had all said, Trinity of Blood was the nickname they had given the triplets when they had been at the school the first time round.


	3. First day

Clang, clang, clang! The school bell finished striking the hour for seven O'clock as Melissa dragged herself out of bed and roused her dorm mates "Ginny, Eve, c'mon get up time to get ready for school" she yawed as she went to their bathroom to wash, Ginny toppled out of her bed as Eve sat up and rubbed her eyes, she groaned as she saw the school uniform that was hanging on the wardrobe; black, with white stripes and a red bow that functioned as a tie.

After dragging themselves to the school building the ten friends and Sayori went to receive their new timetables for the coming year, on the way however Sayori gasped "oh crap, hide me!" and ducked behind Jonathan and Shane, a girl with bleached blonde hair and a stuck up expression stalked past with several other girls following behind her "that's Lauren Stratford, the biggest bitch in day class," Sayori mumbled when she had passed, "Yuuki used to stick up for me with her but she can't now for obvious reasons", "she sounds allot like a boy we knew back in England" Ginny said as they walked on to get their timetables, just then a voice said " hey Wakaba!", "oh no" Sayori squeaked, as they turned to see Lauren looking at them, "you guys don't want to hang with that loser" she said to the others as she came closer, "she's our friend, so back off or I'll have a word with my boyfriend about you" Eve said, seriously getting in the girl's face, a trick for intimidating people she'd learned from Michael, "oh yeah, I'm real scared, who is he the chairman's nephew or something?" Lauren laughed and her little entourage joined in, "you ever heard of Michael Cullen?" Eve asked, which wiped the smiles off their faces pretty damn fast, "She's bluffing" one of the other girls said, "actually she's not" came a voice, they all looked round to see a pale boy in a white night class uniform, "Kaname sempai" (**author's note; even though they're in the states everyone still uses the "sempai" term of respect for the night class**) Lauren and her friends and Sayori gasped bowing to him as if he was royalty or something. "I suggest you young ladies get to class" he said and the girls just bowed again and left as if his word was law around there, "are you all alright?" he asked looking particularly at Sayori as he spoke, Sayori nodded, as did the others. He nodded in respect and left. "Who was that?" Hermione asked once they had received their timetables and were on their way to their first class; they were all in the same classes, "that was Yuuki's boyfriend; Kaname Kuran" Sayori explained as they got out their books, "and what did you girls all call him", "huh, oh you mean 'sempai', it's a Japanese term of respect, it means teacher, master or elder, even though we're an American school, we have allot of Japanese students, like me for instance" she explained as the class began.

Later that day they were walking back to the dorm, Sayori said "hey Shane, Eve, Claire, you grew up in a town run by vampires right, how do you feel towards them now, after everything that happened?", "well we're ok with some vampires, depends on what their like" Claire said, "personally, I can't really stand them," Melissa intoned, "but I suppose it depends on the vampire like you said", "ha, bit rich coming from a girl who's dating one" Sayori mumbled, "what did you just say?" Eve asked, "oh, umm, nothing" Sayori said quickly, _Jesus I almost gave up the secret then, _she thought to herself.


End file.
